Alone at Last
by TARDISTraveller
Summary: Since coming to Darillium, River and the Doctor hadn't had one moment to themselves. But when they finally get a date on their own, on a planet miles away from any other humanoids, they find that there is safety in numbers; and a vulnurability in being alone.
1. Chapter 1

River and the Doctor had found each other, against all odds. They had 24 years of bliss ahead of them. They even still loved each other, perhaps more than she and the bow-tied Doctor ever had. She had nothing to complain about.

Well, almost nothing.

"Nardole, how many times?"

River and the Doctor were sat at a candlelit table, holding hands. Their eyes had been locked and their hearts beating in sync before the giant cyborg came blundering in.

"I'm sorry, River, but it is urgent. I don't know where he went and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," the Doctor stammered, raising the hand that had been holding River's. "I thought you said you were looking for toffee."

Nardole rolled his eyes. "Yes, Toffee; my dog. Well, he's sort of a dog. A red dog. Not Clifford, mind."

River brought a hand up to cover her face, then lowered it with a patient sigh. "Have you asked Ramone?"

Nardole's mouth opened in a distinct 'O' shape. "I didn't think of that. Hey Ramone!"

Nardole's head began disappearing into the neck of the machine. This time both of River's hands came up to cover her face.

"Not here, Nardole," she muttered.

But now Ramone's head was sitting at the top of the blasted cyborg, sweating but smiling.

"Did someone mention Toffee? I saw him in the basement lounge earlier. He loves finding little nooks and crannies to sleep in." Ramone grinned brightly. River gave him eyes that she had previously reserved for Madame Kovarian.

"Ramone, can you please, please, put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door to this room and make sure it's in a language everybody knows?" River spoke each word like it was a separate threat, but her eyes turned almost humored as she met the Doctor's eyes again. "We don't want a repeat of the hot tub incident."

The Doctor's face dropped, cheeks going pale before blushing to a dark red. "River!"

She smirked, leaning back into her chair. "Sorry, sweetie, it just slipped out."

Ramone, still hovering by the door, nodded. "I'll go sort it out. You two carry on."

The way he said that last sentence and the smile that accompanied it forced a cringe onto River's face and a raised eyebrow onto the Doctor's. Once he was finally gone, the couple looked to each other and then to the candle sitting in front of them.

"So," the Doctor started, twiddling his thumbs. He didn't continue.

River cleared her throat. "That was a nice supper. For a while."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, and then they met eyes and both fell out of their awkward sideways glances.

"Doctor," River said, leaning forward. "I know we've had a lovely time here, but...I really want to have some privacy. With just me and you. Some time to talk and...maybe do some other things."

The Doctor flushed again, but quickly regained his composure. "There's always one escape route."

River cocked a brow. The Doctor smirked. "It's never let me down."

They held each other's eyes, daring each other. River let out a sigh as she looked away.

"No, we can't keep running. If we leave, we'll never come back here."

The Doctor bit his lip. Her words were true, hard as it was to accept. But a cheeky grin curled his lips as an idea struck.

"What if we lock the controls?"

River's eyes gleamed, partially from disbelief and partially from the thrill of breaking the rules.

"Can we do that?" She asked, excitement rising in her chest.

The Doctor shrugged, eyes wild. Oh how she had missed this. Fancy meals and dresses were one thing; adventure was where she truly came alive.

"I've never tried it," he admitted. "But it's definitely possible. That's how they used to train younger pilots. You can block everything except the fast-return switch. Set a destination, lock the controls, and the TARDIS can only go there and wherever you took off from."

River let out an anxious laugh. "That's brilliant."

"That's Timelord technology," the Doctor stated proudly. River watched him for a moment. For a moment, she pondered asking him about Gallifrey; about the Timelords and the mysterious gift of another regeneration cycle. Then she thought better of it. Adventures were to be had. One adventure, at least.

River and the Doctor hopped to their feet at the same time, rushing out the door hand in hand. When they reached the corridor leading to the dusty blue TARDIS, they found Ramone carrying a little 'Do Not Disturb' sign in his large cyborg claw. River almost felt a little guilty running off like this.

"Thank you, Ramone," she called out as they passed him by. "We'll be back soon!"

The TARDIS doors opened with a squeak and River turned to find the Doctor standing with an inviting arm leading her into the ship. She entered without hesitation, already putting Darillium in the back of her mind.

The Doctor went instantly to the Console, turning dials and switches and pulling levers. River joined him and leaned on the less important controls to watch him work.

To himself, the Doctor muttered, "If I can just-"

The controls suddenly locked into the Console; all except the fast-return switch still glowing beside River's elbow. She gave her husband a big smile. "Perfect. Where are we going?"

He slid the screen over to her, watching her expression carefully. When she read the destination, though, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I've never been there before. Heard the stories, of course," River said, turning the screen back toward the Doctor. "What's it like?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I've never been there either. I picked at random. The TARDIS thinks it's a nice spot for a date."

Groaning filled the space, and suddenly the ship lurched, sending both occupants almost to the floor. They both simply laughed it off grabbed onto the closest railings they could find. Holding on for dear life, River threw the Doctor a mock disapproving shake of the head.

"One of these days I'm going to teach you to fly properly!"

The Doctor responded with a lopsided grin. "You love it and you know it."

River looked up at the shaking ceiling, listening to its groaning, wheezing sound, and then looked to the Doctor, still holding onto the railing with one hand as he fumbled closer to the door. Yes, of course she loved this life.

She loved it so much that it hurt.

As the TARDIS finished landing and the Doctor pulled open the creaky doors, River shook her head and blinked back into focus. The Doctor was waiting by the door, watching her carefully.

"Coming?"

River smiled and took his hand as they exited the old ship. It wasn't often that they got to go on a proper adventure together; neither of them knowing what to expect. River quite liked this excitement. Perhaps a little too much, if she were honest.

Outside the TARDIS doors was a place River could only identify as paradise. Caverns as high as mountains surrounded them, hiding secrets that her archeological heart craved desperately to discover. Above, blues and purples dotted with white stars blanketed the sky. It was as if the universe had combined their deepest wishes into one perfect place.

The Doctor's eyes went instantly up to the sky. He hardly even remembered to close the TARDIS doors as his feet drifted across the rocky terrain, tripping over pebbles as his head stayed craned up toward the stars and the two moons nestled beside each other. River squeezed his hand to bring him back down.

"Sweetie, this is beautiful."

The Doctor simply nodded. River smiled at that, and kissed his cheek. This time, he turned down to her, with his own smile brightening up his features. She couldn't remember seeing this version of him so happy before.

"Shall we go exploring?" She asked, pulling out a portable light globe.

"Lead the way."

They traversed nearly the entire cave system before sunrise. The caves winded this way and that in an intricate and elaborate system of hills and valleys. River's globe lit the way through darker tunnels, but for the most part they used only the stars as their guide. The Doctor looked up every now and then, in awe of the vista above them: a perfect night sky framed by endless walls of ancient stone.

Just as the sun began peeking over the horizon, River's eyelids started drifting closed. The Doctor noticed before she did. He always had paid more attention to her well being than she did.

"Do you want to go sleep in the TARDIS?"

River waved him off, examining the reddish brown wall of the cave. "I'm fine."

Her words would have been more convincing if she hadn't yawned halfway through uttering them. The Doctor tried not to roll his eyes.

"It's perfectly natural. You're basically human; humans need lots of sleep."

River yawned again, and finally accepted that she might need some rest. "Let's stay here. It's beautiful. And…" she touched his cheek. "I'm not ready to go back yet. I like spending time with just you for a change."

The Doctor smiled softly, and they sat beside each other against the wall. He took her hand and she leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you, sweetie," she murmured, eyes closed.

"I love you too."

As he watched, her breathing slowed into the slow rhythm of sleep. He'd always been somewhat annoyed with the human need to sleep every day, but he couldn't bring himself to be anything but enchanted this time.

"Goodnight, sweetie," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over her hand. She responded with a snore that melted both of his hearts.

 **To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When River awoke, she noticed two strange things.

The first was that the Doctor's head was leaned against a nearby indent in the cave wall, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Even on Darillium he usually needed prodding to rest for even a minute or two.

The second strange thing was that there was a distinct sound of footsteps coming a little ways down the cave. At least, River noted, the sun was risen and the entire cavernous labyrinth was bathed in bright yellow-tinted light. If it had still been night, her fear may just have outweighed her curiosity. As it was, the opposite was true.

"Is someone there?" She asked. Her voice sounded louder than she'd meant it to be. The Doctor shifted beside her, knitting his brows together. River peered around the corner, but still couldn't see anyone.

The footsteps paused. Now in the silence, River thought over what the mystery visitor had sounded like. A rat? Too big. But it definitely wasn't anything humanoid.

At this point, River was starting to be just a little bit creeped out. Against her wishes, she nudged the Doctor out of his deep sleep. His eyes shot open wide immediately.

"I think we've got company," she explained.

He was alert so fast that River questioned whether he'd been asleep at all. Before she had a chance to ask, he was on his feet and turning his ear toward the long corridor.

"People?"

River shook her head, standing slowly. "Four legs, I think. And just one organism. It stopped a moment ago, but-there it is again!"

They heard the shuffling sound of footsteps just before the alien creature appeared, not twenty meters away. It's shape was remnant of a large beaver, but with its spindly, blue tentacled arms it more resembled some kind of land-octopus.

River didn't like how it moved, slow and then much too quick. She took an unconscious step behind the Doctor before reaching for her belt. To her relief, her fingers landed on the butt of her gun. The Doctor held out a hand, a gesture she knew meant 'let me try to talk my way out of this'. She rolled her eyes. He always had to be so good.

The Doctor watched the creature with unblinking eyes.

"Hello. Do you live here?"

The creature's tentacles waved, presumably a response. River and the Doctor gave each other baffled looks.

"We were just camping for the night," he explained. "We don't get to do this much. It's a shame. I like it."

He gave her an honest smile, which she returned wholeheartedly.

Suddenly, the creature rushed toward River, its little tentacle legs moving it swiftly across the cavern floor. River had to admit, creepy as it looked, it was an effective trait in these awkward caverns. Good job, evolution.

The Doctor jumped in between them again, holding out both hands this time.

"Let's not get hasty. What's your name? I'm the Doctor. Do you have doctors here?"

The creature backed up, going from one tentacle to another in a jittery little motion of uncertainty. The Doctor gave it an overdramatic smile and took a step toward it. River clenched her teeth together.

"What are you? You really are spectacular."

The creature looked from the Doctor to River, and then to the Doctor again before taking another step back up. This time, it met the wall behind it.

In one swift motion, it jumped in fear and sent one of its tentacles flying out at the Doctor. River didn't have time to move one inch or even call out before it had hit him in the neck.

He cried out, reaching a hand up to the new wound, and the creature mercifully pranced away. River held back from swearing at it as she rushed to her husband.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

He dropped his blue-stained fingers to his side, putting on a quick smile. "Yeah, yeah; fine. Took me by surprise is all."

River wasn't convinced, but had to admit he seemed alright as he started toward the exit of the cave. "This way?" He called over his shoulder.

She pushed her way in front of him, taking her light globe out of a big pocket. "Let me lead."

"What, you don't trust my navigation skills?"

River replied only with an empty stare, stopping in her tracks.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Fair enough."

River lit the way down a narrow passage, then up a steep incline. As they approached yet another intricate part of the cave, she heard the Doctor stop behind her.

"Was it this complicated yesterday?"

River smiled. "I hope you have more energy than that." She slowed for him, however, and it suddenly passed through her mind that maybe he wasn't as unaffected by that blue stuff as he'd said. She tried to get a look at his neck, but the awkward shadows formed by her light and the curved walls of the cave made it difficult to see.

After one final trek up a hill and through a zig-zagging path, the Doctor and River were awarded with sunlight. Up ahead? The red walls of the cave faded into orange, with a thick streak of yellow cutting into the end of that. They shared a smile, and River fit her globe back into her pocket.

The outside of the cave was even more beautiful than they'd remembered it. The two moons hanging in the sky above could be seen even in the bright blue of the sunny sky, and light from the sun's rays made the rocky surface beneath their feet shine with multicolored glitter. River led them up a small hill, just barely in the shade of a large boulder, and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm famished. Are you?"

The Doctor nodded eagerly. "Always."

River reached into her pocket and suddenly pulled out an enormous picnic basket, which she set on the ground with a smirk. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I've been carrying this for days," she explained. "I got it from...let's just say, someone I did a favor for. The basket keeps the food fresh for up to six months."

They sat down and began picking out of the wicker basket. Sandwiches; pie; even grapes and wine...River really had done well with whatever trade she had made to get a loot like this. The Doctor tried to ignore the fact that she had probably done illegal or immoral activities to perform said trade. The food was good, the vista around them was beautiful, and River was even more so. That was all that mattered to him in that moment.

River took another sip of her wine and held up a pointer finger. "I almost forgot."

She reached into her pocket again and struggled to lift out the Doctor's guitar. His eyes widened.

"When did you take that?"

River shrugged, handing him the instrument. "Not too long ago. I found it about a week ago and I've wanted to hear you play ever since. Never got a chance to ask."

The Doctor set down the pie he was finishing and picked up the guitar. River noted that as he tuned the strings, it didn't require an amp. She smiled to herself at the barmy genius that was her husband.

He began playing a song River couldn't quote place; something from 1970s Earth, perhaps? She leaned back, picking up her wine again and swirling it around. It truly was paradise here. She couldn't think of a reason to go back to Darillium, really. Not in that moment. Not while the Doctor strummed a melody, with the endless caverns and two bright moons as his background. As she lay there, leaning into ancient stones and sipping dark red wine, just for a minute, everything was perfect.

The Doctor finished up the song he was playing and pulled the strap back over his head, setting the instrument on the rocks again. River sat up, slightly disappointed.

"You should play for me more often."

The Doctor smiled softly, taking a quick bite of his sandwich. As he pulled his head back up, River noticed red near his ear. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she felt her heart skip at least one beat.

"Doctor, hold still."

He finished his sandwich with a puzzled look as River set her wine down and started toward him.

"Your ears…"

He brought a hand up to his ear and felt something sticky and wet. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood coating his fingers. His eyebrows drew together.

"I didn't think my playing was that bad," he murmured. River leaned down beside him, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder as she inspected his head.

"You played beautifully," she said. "Are you feeling alright?"

The Doctor was about to respond when his vision suddenly blurred around the edges. "River, the ground...it's getting all fuzzy."

River followed his gaze, but found nothing amiss. "Sweetie, maybe we should get you to the TARDIS."

The Doctor felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead, and a ringing entered his ears. "River…"

He gave her one last frightened look before his eyelids fluttered shut. She hardly had time to catch him before he could meet the ground.

"Doctor!"

River pulled him onto her lap, holding him against her chest. With shaking hands, she confirmed that both of his hearts were still going, if a little offbeat. She combed a hand through his hair and noted how sweaty it was.

"Doctor, wake up," she pleaded. They were still half a mile from the TARDIS, and she definitely couldn't drag him that whole way. Not to mention the hills of stone that lay between them and their beloved ship. River stifled a sob and looked around herself.

"Help! Is anyone out there? Help us!"

She called even though she knew no one would hear. The planet hadn't been inhabited by humanoids or humanoid-likes in centuries. She doubted whether the rat-octopus things could be of much assistance, especially since one of them was likely the culprit of the Doctor's sudden illness. This time, River let herself release one hopeless cry. A few tears fell before she pulled herself together and looked back down at her husband.

He was breathing alright, and his hearts still thrummed beneath her shaky fingers, but he was deeply unconscious and now his nose had also started to bleed. River cleaned him up with a tissue from one of her expanded pockets, making the red liquid fade to a pink stain over his pallid skin.

She took in a deep breath and ran another hand through the Doctor's hair. "Okay. Okay. We need to get you out of here."

She felt so alone, sitting there with an unconscious, possibly very hurt Timelord in the middle of an alien planet which hardly supported life. What she wouldn't give to have Nardole barge in right now; or a waiter arrive with an unwanted menu. What she wouldn't give for a simple ride home.

"Oh!"

River began reaching into the Doctor's own endless pockets, the angle awkward but manageable. "Please don't be as good as you always say you are. Please please please!"

River's hand hit something rectangular, made partially of leather and partially of metal. She pulled the Vortex Manipulator out of his pocket with a wet laugh. "Thank God I've been such a bad influence on you."

She strapped the device onto her wrist and hovered her hand over the buttons. Then she froze.

Shit. She hadn't landed the TARDIS, and she had no idea what the proper coordinates were. If she picked wrong, they could end up floating in the air somewhere, or ripping spacetime apart. She nearly faltered again before another thought came to her.

Darillium. She'd memorized those coordinates years ago; when they'd first heard the mysterious, ominous name.

She wasted no more time, dialling in the numbers with fingers that seemed to break the sound barrier. After double checking their accuracy, she placed both of her hands around the Doctor again and pressed the teleport button.

They were going back to civilization. They were going back to where people could help. The Doctor was going to be fine.

Hopefully.

to Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They zapped into the same corridor on Darillium that they had left from. This time, however, there were no excited smiles and thoughts of grand adventure. They were simply a couple desperately in need of help.

River sat on the floor, holding the Doctor against her torso as he continued his unnatural sleep. His breathing had changed. It was raspier; and it sounded like he was struggling more.

River let her voice crack as she shouted, "Help me!"

She hardly noticed the waiters rush around the corner as she looked back at her husband. His face was even paler than before. She combed her fingers through his hair again.

"You're going to be alright," she whispered, unsure if she was lying or not.

Her wet eyes looked up at the shocked staff, frozen looking down at her. Nardole came pounding down the corridor next, his metal body loud and awkward as it clambered toward the scene. River turned to him with utmost gratitude.

"Nardole; he's hurt. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

She tilted the Doctor toward the cyborg, showing him the blue lines tracing his neck. Angry red lines trailed the blue, making it look dangerous.

Nardole shook his head. "What happened? Oi!" He looked at the wait staff. "Have any of you called the hospital? Tell them we've got a VIP. Very Important Patient."

River smiled softly as a few waiters ran to the kitchen phone. Nardole bent down as far as he could in the enormous suit.

"There was this rat thing," River said quickly, keeping her tight hold on the Doctor. "It had blue tentacles. One of them hit his neck. He seemed fine at first, but then he just collapsed like this, ears and nose bleeding."

River blinked back tears and took a shaky breath. Nardole touched a gentle metal hand to the uninjured part of the Doctor's neck to turn his head slightly.

"It must've been a Cavern Dweller," he said finally.

River gave him wide, hopeful eyes. "Do you know how to help him?"

Nardole tilted his head. "Cavern Dwellers do all sorts of things. They each have their own special tactics."

One of the remaining staff members, a chef, brightened up. "I've heard of them before. Hold on; I can get something for him."

River thanked her breathlessly and turned back to the Doctor. He was growing heavier in her arms as the adrenaline wore off. It was only terror that kept her arms steady around him.

Nardole put a gentle metal hand on her shoulder. "We can set him on the floor. Make him comfy."

River nodded, and carefully maneuvered the Doctor to the floor below. She pulled off the jacket she was wearing and put it under his head as a pillow.

Her hand took hold of his in a white-knuckle grip.

A flurry of noise told her that the chef and a few others had returned. She lifted her head to find the woman carrying a bright red drink as quickly but carefully as she could.

River looked around the room and noticed how enthralled everyone was. They looked at the Doctor with almost as much worry and care as she did herself. She felt tears, grateful and happy this time, blink into her eyes.

The chef knelt beside her, on the opposite side of the Doctor. The woman looked a little less certain now, holding the cup stiffly in her hand.

"Cavern Dwellers are all unique, but they all come from a similar ancestor," the chef explained. "This antidote is supposed to be a temporary fix for almost any Cavern injury."

River nodded, speechless with gratitude and anxiety. Gently, she held up the Doctor's head as the chef poured the liquid into his mouth. When the cup was empty, River put a free hand on the Doctor's cheek, wiping away excess medicine that had fallen onto his chin and face.

His throat moved, and River smiled. She didn't know if he was awake of if he had just instinctively swallowed, but whatever the case, he now at least had some kind of medicine in him. She looked up to find Nardole staring at the corridor behind her.

"The medics are here."

River let out another shaky breath and returned her death grip to the Doctor's hand. A few paramedics knelt opposite her, informed by Nardole and the staff what had happened. River was busy simply staring at her husband, who looked just a shade darker; breathing just a little easier.

The medics began their routine procedures, setting a monitor on the Doctor's finger and resting their hands on his throat and chest. River rattled off his species designation and allergies as they worked, setting an oxygen mask on his face and a patch of some sort on his neck. By the time he was lain on a stretcher, River was about at her concentration's end, emotionally and physically exhausted.

The next few hours went in a daze, and River suddenly found herself fed, watered, and sitting in a chair in a hospital room. In front of her, the Doctor lay sound asleep, the mark on his neck covered with a new bandage. A blue fluid dripped into his arm from an IV bag. River scooted closer and wrapped her hand around his, kissing his knuckles almost subconsciously.

The monitor displaying both of his heart rates made a noise in a slightly higher pitch, the lines speeding up by a few beats. River turned to the Doctor's face and found him shifting, eyebrows knitting together. He squeezed her hand, and she grinned as his tired eyes struggled open.

"River," he said, his voice thick and slurred.

She ran her thumb across his temple. "It's alright. We're in a hospital."

His eyes widened, hearts quickening, but River set a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"A friendly hospital."

The Doctor relaxed. He made to sit up, but River added pressure to keep him down.

"Take it easy. You're still recovering."

"What...happened exactly?"

His eyes fluttered mostly shut again. River massaged his temple as she explained. He smirked when she mentioned the Vortex Manipulator, and frowned when she said the TARDIS was still on that planet somewhere.

"What if something happens to her?" He asked, eyes growing very heavy again.

River touched a hand to his cheek. "She'll be fine. We'll get her as soon as you're feeling well again." She kissed the top of his head. "But right now, you need rest."

He tried to protest, but his eyelids were already half shut. As River caressed his hand with her thumb, he felt himself drift even further, eventually falling into a deep sleep.

River smiled as the Doctor finally closed his eyes completely. The heart rates on the monitor slowed, and the his chest fell into an even rhythm beneath the blankets.

River kept a tight hold on his hand, grateful for a lot of things, but wishing they could just be back at their favorite restaurant, laughing about whatever nonsense Ramone and Nardole had gotten into this time. She kissed his hand and dropped her head onto the bed beside him.

"Feel better, Sweetie," she murmured, drifting off to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The restaurant lounge had always been River's least favorite place, she had to admit. No danger, expect, perhaps, if someone hadn't cleaned the fireplace chimney properly. No adventure, as the only books were boring coffee-table reads filled mostly with pictures of flowers. Above all, the only seats in the lounge were a lumpy, uncomfortable old sofa in front of the fireplace and two chairs. She could make do with the sofa, if the chairs hadn't been so extremely close to the lumpy sofa and always occupied by strange old men.

Today, however, she suddenly felt very different on the subject. It had been a few days since the trip away from Darillium, and the Doctor was finally out of any danger from his scrape with poisoned tentacles, though faint blue lines still traced along his neck. In his current condition, he was just well enough to move around independently, but still out of sorts enough to welcome attention without his usual stiffness. For River, this meant that it was the perfect time to cuddle on the uncomfortable sofa in the lounge and watch the fire.

Her head rested on his shoulder, legs curled up beside her. She held one arm around his and set her opposite hand over his chest, an unconscious check that his hearts were still beating.

"What was your favorite part?" He asked suddenly, while both of them still watched the fire dance.

"Favorite part of what?"

"Our trip," he said, looking down at her. She met his eyes and then curled her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Definitely not the hospital food. I thought they'd accidentally given me your medicine."

She felt his chest move at that, a silent chuckle. Then he tapped his foot. "Seriously, though."

She sighed, thinking hard. "I liked watching you, when you were staring up at the stars. Tripping over your own two feet."

He was silent after that, chewing his lip. River could sense the awkwardness forming in his head. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Er...well, I was going to say the same thing," he said, shifting as he scratched the back of his head.

"The stars were beautiful that night," River mused.

"No, no, I mean…" He paused. River felt his hearts beating a little faster beneath her hand. "I mean I liked watching you. In the cave. You got really excited about that one artifact, remember?"

River blushed, keeping her eyes locked on the fire.

What a couple of saps they were.

River knew he was turned down toward her again, but merely took his hand in her own.

"Did you keep it?"

River opened her mouth to respond. She'd honestly forgotten about the artifact.

"No, I don't think I did. Had a few other things on my mind that day." She tried to make it sound casual, even added a smile, but it didn't do the job. She could almost hear the pang of guilt and gratitude hit him.

"Right," he said, voice low and quiet. "Thank you, by the way."

River chuckled. "All I did was use the Vortex Manipulator to get us back here. It was everyone else that really saved you."

River looked at him as his eyebrows furrowed in that way that she loved so much. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Who's 'everyone else'?"

A knock came to the door, and the Doctor and River both swivelled their heads to find Nardole and what looked like half of the staff standing at the lounge entrance.

"Sorry, we're not disturbing anything, are we?" Nardole asked, taking a step back.

River smiled warmly. "Not at all. Come on in."

The enormous possy of waiters, chefs, and a few cyborgs came crashing into the small space. Half of them looked at the Doctor awkwardly, like he had his shirt off, and half looked at him as they would a best friend. He peered back in confusion, but stayed silent.

Nardole came forward again. "They just wanted to make sure you were alright," he explained, toddling from one foot to another. "I took them to the hospital, but they said you'd checked out earlier this morning."

The Doctor said, "You all went to the hospital?"

The chef took a step forward smiling bashfully. "I wanted to make sure the antidote I gave you hadn't been wrong or anything."

"Antidote?" The Doctor asked, looking to River for answers. She touched his arm.

"Liana knew a basic antidote that works on almost any poison from the planet we were on. It was quite impressive, actually."

The Doctor's throat worked soundlessly. He turned to the large group of people again with questions burning in his eyes.

"Now, this is five star service," he said, laughing shakily. River touched his arm again.

"No, sweetie," she said. "It's you."

One of the waiters, Frank, said, "You're basically a legend around here, Doctor."

Nardole answered the Doctor's raised brow. "Everyone knows you gave away that priceless stone to a random young man you had just met."

Liana continued, "And all you asked for in return was a restaurant."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not some kind of hero."

River shook her head at him.

"You are to them. Don't you see that you matter to people?"

He gazed around the room and found smiling faces. Some of them even carried flowers and boxes wrapped in string.

"Oh," the Doctor said, letting out a shaky breath.

Nardole leaned down. "River, if you don't kiss him, I will."

The staff smiled and laughed. River put both her hands on the Doctor's face and gave him a kiss that made everyone else in the room applaud. As soon as the moment ended, Nardole started ushering everyone out.

"Come on, everyone, out you go. These two don't want us bothering them any longer."

River and the Doctor both broke away from each other at the same time. "No," River said, turning to Nardole. "We'd love the company."

The Doctor stood and moved the chairs out of the way. "Come on, take a break. You're welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

The waiters smiled, but Nardole simply looked perplexed.

"I thought you two liked your alone time."

River looked at the Doctor. "We had some." She turned back to Nardole. "Don't really fancy it for too long."

The Doctor's smile faded into something more serious as he looked at Nardole. "Besides, I wouldn't be here to have more time with River if it weren't for all of you." He swallowed, casting his eyes down. "Thank you."

"Aww," Nardole whimpered, approaching a wide-eyed Doctor.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor inquired.

"Hugging...no? Okay."

Nardole stretched out a metal hand and the Doctor shook it sternly.

River put a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, it was fun while it lasted, Nardole."

The Doctor cast a confused glance to her and then t him. "What? What was?"

Nardole explained, "Well, last night I checked up on you at the hospital and you were basically cuddling everyone who came within arm's reach. It was rather cute, actually."

The Doctor's face dropped, and he went almost as pale as he had after being poisoned. River smiled. "The nurses called you Doctor Hugger."

"I am not a hugger!" The Doctor said, loud enough for half of the room to hear. River laughed.

"Alright, he's back. It is a shame."

Nardole backed off, smiling at River. "Next time he's incapacitated, call me."

"Will do."

The Doctor watched Nardole go, his face still pale and eyebrows cross. River rested a hand on his shoulder. "Not a hugger?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Alright, I may have overreacted a little. I will hug you."

He wrapped his arms around her and she soaked it all in; his coat, freshly washed, soft beneath her fingers; the smell of his hair and the fireplace behind them. She felt him sink his face into the crook between her shoulder and head.

"Thank you, River.

She murmured, "I only teleported us, I didn't-"

"Thank you." He met her eyes, his dancing in the light and shining. She pulled him back into their hug and held him tightly.

"Just don't get poisoned by a rat in a cave again, alright? I hate feeling alone like that."

He chuckled into her neck. "Alright," came his muffled reply. "I promise."


End file.
